


Clearance level 10

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	Clearance level 10

“Are you sure about this Mel?”

Phil eyed her warily as he cleaned and lube the brand-new butt plug he’d bought discreetly online. Perks of being the Director of SHIELD: his Amazon orders were classified.

Anal was something new they were trying out. It had been Melinda’s idea, and she seemed eager enough now, watching him lube up the plug with lusty eyes, hand already plunged inside her skin tight black jeans, ghosting over the damp fabric of her underwear.

“I trust you Coulson” came her quiet, assured response.

Well then. There was nothing he could really say to that. He walked up to her slowly, as if assessing her response. A slow smile creeped up the corners of her mouth. She slid her jeans off fully but left on her underwear, knowing that Phil loved the satisfaction of pulling them off himself, and removed her shirt and bra as well for no other reason than the way Phil _loved _to see her tits.

“You’re sexy as fuck, Melinda. Oh my God.”

Maybe getting that awestruck reaction e_very time _she took her clothes off for him was part of the reason. Maybe.

He guided her hips to rest on his desk.

Her eyes widened and she writhed in pleasure as the plug entered her ass.


End file.
